


My Own Personal Blizzard

by islasands



Series: Lambski [18]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Independence, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islasands/pseuds/islasands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stranger is flirting with Sauli...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Own Personal Blizzard

It was the kind of restaurant which, by word of mouth, had become a place where friends were likely to run into friends, or friends of friends, to the point where it had acquired a ‘one of our favourites’ family feel. It was not uncommon therefore for separate parties to link up during or after their meals.

Adam was doing just this, standing in a circle of people whom he either knew, or knew by association. He was in his executive producer mode; animated on the surface, inattentive in reality. His mind was like a stone in the sun, warm to the surface touch of conversation but deep within it was cold, cold and hard and unassailable by outsiders. His mind was on other things. But no-one would have guessed this fact. To those around him he was both interested and interesting. He listened with his eyes as well as his ears. He laughed freely and his hands flew to illustrate or emphasize his speech. He was fun and he was friendly. Or so it seemed. A former lover had once remarked, right when their relationship was at the point of breaking, “You’re such a typical Aquarian, darling. You’d rather think than feel. You’re like a chemist of the human heart, knowing exactly what preparations will evoke emotions. I see you do it with people. It doesn’t matter what age, what gender. It’s like magic. But your own feelings? Where are they? More specifically, where are they when I need them?”

Sauli, sitting at the other end of the table, might have agreed with this astrological summation of Adam’s character but without coming to a similar conclusion. He liked Adam’s unapproachable depths. He felt at home with them. They reminded him of landscapes that were beautiful for being so inhospitable. He liked such places. Perhaps all Finnish people do. To his way of thinking the forces of nature are as ineluctable in their freedom of expression as time. Only the foolish or unlucky stand in their path. Get out of their way, hurry home, snuggle on a couch with your feet beneath the blanket!  The desolate wastes, the wild lands, the uninhabitable regions of snow and ice, make the couch you share with a loved one cosier, warmer, more fortunate!

And the same applied to the wild, solitary, unfriendly places of the human heart. Let them be. Sauli knew Adam had parts to him that were as inhospitable as a mountain range. He knew that a deep part of him operated an unfeeling logic that was not so much self-seeking as it was focused upon solving a puzzle. He could see it working behind his eyes. Wolf eyes behind his human ones. And he liked it. He liked it most when he was upset and needed reassurance. Adam would look at him with such compassion, such humanity, it would seem his empathy could not help but bring comfort. But that wasn’t how it worked at all. Sauli would look deep into Adam’s eyes and see that other thing, the cool, dispassionately appraising animal gaze, and immediately feel safe or loved or acknowledged. Wild animals know wild terrain. They know the best way through or out of or around a dodgy situation and they take it. That’s a handy skill when it comes to emotions.

Sauli turned to pay attention to a stranger who had come to sit next to him. They introduced themselves to one another and it only took a few seconds of eye contact for Sauli to realize the man was interested in him. Sauli was amused. They carried on talking and laughing. The stranger made no secret of his admiration of Sauli, turning his chair to face him more directly and touching his arm with the familiarity of friends.

Suddenly Adam was standing behind them. He tapped the man’s shoulder. The stranger looked up at Adam and then at Sauli. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I?” he began. He stood up. “I was just talking. I had no..” His voice trailed off.

Adam smiled at him. He held out his hand as though for introduction’s sake and the man involuntarily took it. But Adam’s grip was not introductory in manner. It was as vice-like as the look in his eye. “You’re going to back right off, aren’t you?’ Adam said pleasantly, using the neutral tone of a greeting. He simultaneously pulled the man towards him slightly then abruptly released his hand, wheeled around and returned to the group of people he had been talking to. The stranger looked down at Sauli. Sauli smiled sweetly, if complacently. “I think I’m taken,” he said.

They made their farewells and walked down the road arm in arm. Adam was pleased to be going home. Throughout the dinner he had been figuring out some logistics to do with the album promotion and now he had a few calls to make. He looked down at Sauli. What a gorgeous plucky little fucker he was. His heart was such a soldier. Sauli looked up at him. He basked for a moment in the dark light of Adam’s eyes.

“You are my own personal  blizzard,” he said.

Adam grinned at him. He suddenly stopped walking. “Wanna ride?” he said.

Sauli jumped on his back. Adam ran down the road, turning, twisting, spinning and whooping and Sauli clung to his back, his arms tightly wound around his neck.


End file.
